


I was so alone before I met you~

by Gavin_is_a_bottom



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Detroit: Become Wet, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, I'm Going to Hell, It happens over several months, M/M, Maybe I'll make a sequel, Mpreg, Multi, Post happy ending, Suicide Attempt, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 13:57:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15730806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavin_is_a_bottom/pseuds/Gavin_is_a_bottom
Summary: *Warning* This is an omegaverese/mpreg ficGavin Reed was an asshole, everyone knew this. Though, no one knew the reason WHY he was an asshole. Gavin Reed had a major secret, he was an omega, but when he was young something happened to cause him to hate alphas and being an omega. So throughout his life he hid the fact that he is by using suppressants to stop him from having heat during his job. When the detective meets his new android partner Nines, shit hit the fan. You see Cyberlife,when it was still in power, created two types of androids: Alphas ,Betas, and Omegas. Nines was an alpha, you can see why Gavin has a problem.For more you have to read the story~





	1. Not another dick

*Trigger warning* This fan fic will have a few counts of attempted rape and one scene of attempted suicide. If you can't handle that I suggest not reading this one, but my other fic instead. 

_______Gavins p.o.v___________

"How could I let this happen!? " I think to myself. I'm in the middle of a chase with the plastic fuck leaving me behind, and here I am, going into fucking heat. You're probably wondering " Oh, but Gavin, you always told people you're a beta." Well you're wrong. I'm a disgusting, UNMARKED, cock whore. Who just so happened to leave their suppressants in his car. I feel hot and horny, I don't like feeling this way, and the worst part is I can smell the scent of all the alphas around me. I pull my hood up so no one can see my face, ugh I'm just having the BEST FUCKIN DAY EVER! 

~About 3 days earlier~

My day starts like any other day, I wake up, take a shower, brush my teeth, then my hair, I make breakfast for me and my cat Babs, I take some omega suppressants, and I'm on my way to the police department. When I arrive there Connor, that plastic asshole, was waiting at Hank's desk. I hate to admit it,but Connor is what I wish I was. . .  A beta. You see no one knows I'm an omega, I've been taking these suppressants for so long I haven't had a heat since I was 16, and I know what you are thinking, " What the phuk Gavin, that's dangerous you stupid asshole. " Well I don't care, but there are 3 people here who know what I am, captain Fowler, and my two best friends Chris and Tina. "Gavin get your ass in here! " I look over to Fowler's office, I couldn't tell if he was mad our not, " Oooooo, someone's in trouble. " I flip off Chris as I make my way to Fowler's office. I walk in and see an android that looks like the exact fucking replica of Connor. " Gavin meet your new partner, this is Nines." I become filled with rage, " What the fuckidy fuck do you mean this is my partner! " I look over at the thing, I understand that it's been 2 months after the revolution, but cmon. "I don't need a robo babysitter sir, " "And I'm not saying you do Gavin, but Nines here wants to work in the police department like Connor, and since you work cases with him and Hank the most, I decided he would be your partner. Now get out of my office you have a case to work on. " I don't argue with him considering he is an alpha and I walk out the office with the tin can following me. "It is very nice worki-" Before he could finish I interrupt him, " Look, tin can, I'm only doing this to keep my job. So I'll stay out of your way if you stay out of mine. Got it? " His head, moon ring, thingy flashes yellow for a moment, then returns to blue. " Of course detective, I do, however, suggest that we head to the crime scene. " "Fucking chill, let me get my coffee and leave. " "But detective Ree-"  
"Shut the fuck up dipstick, I need my coffee if you want me to be at least a little decent." Oof, this is going to be one long day

______________________________


	2. Fuck Da Police. . .  Well FBI

_____Gavin's p.o.v___

After a nice hot cup of coffee( which took a while of arguing with the plastic ass that I would rather kill myself than drink decaf), we got into my car and drove to the crime scene. Hank was already there with Connor, " Well shit, is that Defective Reed with an android?! " I roll my eyes, " Fuck of old man, " I look at Connor, "So plasti- I mean Connor, what do we have here? " Even though he is a robot, it's still discrimination and I don't want to lose my job.  Connor was about to tell me when Hank interrupted, " Two Bros, chillin on some tables, " I smile and sing along with Hank, cause even though he's an alpha he's not that bad of a guy. " Five feet apart, cause they're not gay. " Connor and Nines give both of us the most disappointed looks, " Detective this is a crime  
scene, " And almost immediately after, me and Hank both say, " Is this the murder weapon? Then get off my dick!" We are both laughing so hard, we don't even care if the other officers around us are giving shameful looks. Connor pipes up and says, " You both are terrible, anyway, what I was trying to say is that after some analyses me and Nines confirm that one body is an omega android and the other is an alpha android, both appear to be females. " Wow I've never seen an alpha female, well. . .  Android alpha female. "So what's the cause of death? " Hank grumbles, but before Connor answers Nines is already explaining everything, " It seems that they were executed, both originally on their knees, but after being killed were then moved to the tables and posed to look like they died in a flower garden." Nines was right, each girl was surrounded and covered in flowers. This is really strange, but I turn my attention back to Nines, " The killer is a 5'9 inch male who, " Oh god that's gross, if you haven't figured out he's licking the blood off the floor, " Is an alpha. It seems like these two androids put up a fight with there murderer, but unfortunately were not strong enough. " My time to shine, " So. . .  Is the blood a match to anyone in the database? Anyone's records match this type of killing? " Nines thinks for a moment, his Mood ring flashes, he finally speaks. " There is nobody in the system, but however, there are 2 other cases that happened exactly like this one. They happened 2 years ago and the killer was never caught." I think for a moment and finally remember, " Oh fuck, I remember those-" But before I finish, that asshole agent Perkins walks in like he owns the damn apartment. "What the fuck is this cocksucker doing here? " The voice wasn't from Hank, but from Connor, "Hello Lieutenant, detective. . .  Droids, I see you have stumbled upon the gardener's murder. " Wow this dude got some balls, Hank opens his mouth, " Well, nice to see your face wasn't as damaged as it was before. " You can tell the agent is loosing patients, " Well, lieutenant, it seems that the FBI is taking over the case and that means you have to listen to what I tell   
you. "He jabs his index finger in Hanks shoulder, Hank is pissed and the both alpha's scents are making me nervous. Good thing Nines is here,   
" Sorry agent Perkins, we were not aware of the jurisdiction you have over the case and we will do everything you would like us to do. " With a huff, Perkins walks away. The morning hasn't even ended yet and shits getting real.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey author here again, I would like to say thank you reading this story. Anyway I would like two say I need 4 people,  2 from wattpad and 2 from Archives of our own. If you want to be in my story or your oc, just explain what you look like, your personality, if your an alpha, beta, or an omega,  and if you're an android or human. That's all I have to say,  good bye~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Hey your author here, I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of this, I know I did.  I would like to dedicate this fanfic to ConnorIsMahBabeh for letting me write this for them. I'll try to post regularly, but no promises. 
> 
> Bye I love you all~~~~


End file.
